


爱尔兰之旅

by Blackcat_night



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat_night/pseuds/Blackcat_night
Summary: 库丘林（lancer）x 咕哒r18还用问吗，ooc预警，已同居设定在我心中（对就是ooc）大狗相比C狗更加的“不解风情”和狂放一些(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)新年第一车，美滋滋。





	爱尔兰之旅

难得从工作中抽出年假的休息时光，立香在盯着库丘林腹肌的几秒之内作出了和他去爱尔兰度个假的决定。尽管宅在家里睡个三天三夜才比较符合立香的惯例，但自从和库丘林同居后，周末安安稳稳睡到12点的生活离立香远去。根据经验，想来这个年假倘若宅在家里，不被吃干抹净立香才不信。

拿到年终奖的藤丸立香并没有亏待自己，头等舱的床让13个小时的飞行显得不那么让人疲惫，也让高个子的枪兵不至于忍受窄小的座位。对于回到自己的故乡，库丘林没有表现出立香预想的惊喜，在听说了旅行计划后反而露出了一丝玩味的笑容，尤其是立香挥舞着据说是特色旅游项目的预定之后。

出租车里，立香盯着库丘林流畅的侧脸，不愧是被神眷顾的亲儿子，要不是一路上自己紧紧牵着他的手，怕是下飞机的时候搭讪名片都要塞满裤兜了。不像另一只凯尔特枪兵，毫不拘谨的他简直是个魅力散发器。

立香默默把男人的手又握紧了一些。

来到这个被不同饱和度的绿色环绕的国度，天气仍然灰蒙蒙的飘着雨丝，原本以为会人来人往的都柏林机场出乎意料的安静。以威士忌和流行音乐闻名的爱尔兰街道不像立香想象中的热闹，反而有些懒洋洋的气质。随处可见的鲜花装点着窗台与店面，给这个国际化的城市保留着文艺的气息

据说都柏林小小的城市里就有600多家酒吧，从Guinness 黑啤到小麦酿造的各种威士忌，这些酒孕育着这个国家的气质，文艺情怀和英雄情节交织在一起。

交织成英雄的落幕。

酒吧街的灯光给两人的脸打上变幻的光影。Pub crawl的组织者带着不知疲倦的年轻人群一家接着一家品尝着当季美酒，酒杯和酒瓶碰撞在一起，清脆悦耳。

“只要走进爱尔兰酒吧，你就是爱尔兰的朋友。”或许是看出了立香的拘束，导游笑嘻嘻的把立香和库丘林拉到了吧台。“女士可以尝一下In the Navy，尝起来会带有焦糖和西柚的味道。”

“男士的话，我们爱尔兰的传统是没喝倒就不算喝好。”

坏笑的导游转身去照顾其他的游客，库丘林拿着一杯威士忌和一杯鸡尾酒向你走来。

[他真好看。]

“以往的酒可没这么好喝。”男人在桌边坐下，笑着把高脚杯递给你，“干杯”。

威士忌混合着苦艾酒的味道充盈着口腔，异国他乡的气息让立香慢慢放松下来，身边爱尔兰人一杯接着一杯畅饮着，有些微醺的少年甚至拿着酒瓶肆无忌惮的到处碰着杯。

跟随着组织者，立香和库丘林一家酒吧接着一家酒吧的逛起来，品尝不同酒吧的特色菜单。当地的爱尔兰人对一群人来来往往习以为常，不少酒吧常客和人群里的年轻人攀谈起来，一小波一小波的人群逐渐分离开来。

直到酒吧街的尽头，已是夜晚。酒吧街是不会睡着的，不过对于第二天还要出发去观赏美丽风光的两人而言，在酒吧熬个通宵显然不是明智的决定。

“走吧！”被酒精刺激的有些晕晕乎乎的立香语气中有些不自然的亢奋。库丘林好笑的看着脸颊泛起红晕的立香，牵起她的手。

“怎么想到爱尔兰来？我以为假期御主又会宅在家里呢。”

立香恨不得对着库丘林翻个白眼，这不是明知故问吗？“当然是想来lancer的家乡看一眼啊，凯尔特神话什么的，还有风土人情和美丽风景。”

[还有不想再经历一个疲惫的假期！]当然这句话立香仅仅敢腹诽两句罢了。

回到酒店，经历了长途飞行后的疲劳和酒精的作用一起涌上来，立香将将撑着换好睡衣就溜进了被窝，以明天要早起去景区为由严词拒绝库丘林眼巴巴的渴求。

看着一分钟内就陷入梦乡的御主，库丘林有些哭笑不得。

来日方长？

凌晨3点。

口渴醒来的立香晕晕乎乎的，满脑子以为自己还在家里，半抻着上半身往床头柜摸索着，却啥也没摸到。

觉察到动静的库丘林起身拧开了床头灯，眯眼看去，立香头发散落着，宽松的睡衣掩盖不住少女的身材，刚睡醒还迷糊的脸上透着热热的红晕。

“我要喝水。。”立香半眯着眼，看着眼前的人。

库丘林翻身下床，将书桌上的矿泉水拿来递给了立香。渴的厉害的立香拧开盖子咕咚咕咚得喝了几大口，将盖子和水瓶自觉的递给库丘林。

喝了水分立香清醒了不少。昏暗的灯光下，库丘林宽阔的胸膛上的红色纹身显得更加野性，淡淡的酒气也掩盖不住这个男人的气息。

[他真好看啊。]

惊觉自己不仅发呆还想咽口水的立香赶紧钻进被窝，妄图再睡一会儿。

放完水的库丘林看着扭头又想睡的立香，将软软的少女圈进自己的怀抱，温软的触感下，少女的甜香涌入库丘林的鼻腔，让他不由自主将手伸进了立香的内衣里。

最开始也只想摸两下就好，谁知摸着摸着库丘林愈发来了兴致，附身找到立香柔软的嘴唇，还带着刚喝完的水渍，越吻越让人燥热起来，手也往立香的下身探去。

感觉到不对劲的立香无法再装睡，睁开眼狠狠地蹬了流连在身上的男人一眼。见立香醒来的库丘林立马换了一副无辜的表情，手下的动作却是丝毫没有犹豫的在穴口按压起来。

“我保证明天准时叫你起来”  
[？？？]起来是最大的问题吗？？？  
“我可以背你去景区玩”  
“成交。”

得到了允许的男人兴奋起来，灼热的吻密密麻麻的落在立香的皮肤上，每一次触碰都仿佛点起了一丝火苗。男性的气息充斥在呼吸间，肉穴内手指轻轻浅浅的抽插仿佛要将整个身体融化成水。

安静的房间里，身下粘腻的水声如被放大了一般，快感也一样。库丘林熟知立香的每一处敏感点，骨节分明的手指在甬道内轻车熟路的按压抽动起来，汩汩涌出的花液和颤抖的呻吟让他愈发血脉贲张。

火热之间，立香感觉到粗长的性器抵在了穴口。粗硕的顶端将穴口微微压得内陷，内壁努力分泌着湿滑的液体，像要吞咽这块美味佳肴。

几天没有饕餮的库丘林再也按耐不住，渴望的发疼的性器顶入狭窄细嫩的甬道，穴口的嫩肉被狠狠带入，甬道的褶皱被狠狠撑开，粗长的分身直直地顶到了最深处的花心。

“唔！”突然的顶入让立香的脚趾绷直了。而库丘林却没有给立香一丝喘息的机会，握住了少女纤细的腰肢，开始了大开大合的抽插。

灼热的分身一次次尽根没入湿滑的花穴，将所有的淫液榨出，碾压着最深处的嫩肉，又一次次的整根拔出，带出淫靡不堪的水声，直到空虚的肉穴一张一合收缩着，腰肢也不由自主的挺动着去寻找满足，再狠狠插入顶弄一番。

电流从下体窜上脊椎，快感从穴肉里层层堆叠上来，没顶的高潮让手指尖几乎也战栗起来。下意识想要抓住点什么时，双手被禁锢在头顶，胸前到下体的春色一览无余，被高潮染成粉红色的身体微微颤抖着。

赤红色的眼眸里闪动着捕猎者的兴奋，没有比爱人在身下呻吟娇喘更令人情动的春药了。库丘林附身将立香的一条腿高高抬起，挺身将性器再一次送入女孩的下体。过于激烈的动作令立香只能跟着频率承受，可明明身体仿佛不能再动弹，另一只小腿却勾着男人精壮的腰腹，仿佛还渴求着更多。

一波一波的快感席卷着立香。下体仿佛被灼热贯穿，送上一个个巅峰。花穴的穴口已经泛红，可当肉棒退出时还是紧紧吸吮着，被一次次撞击得痉挛起来。

立香几乎舒服到哭出来，高潮过后的断断续续的喘息中也带着哭腔，“不，不要了。。。停下”。女孩混乱着求饶，却被库丘林转了个180度趴在了床上，肉棒狠狠的在内壁上旋转，生生把后半句话压抑在了短促的尖叫和肉穴的骤然收缩里。

“快好了。”简直是诱哄小孩子的语气，库丘林在立香耳边温柔的安慰着。然而双手却把住她的腰，每一次立香想要向前逃离下体令人发狂的快感，都会被毫不留情的拉回。无视着带上了哭腔的娇喘，库丘林着迷的吸吮着少女雪白的后背，留下一串又一串吻痕。粗长的性器在甬道内肆虐，几乎要顶开充血的子宫口。

“唔。。。。。嗯。。。。啊！”无法逃离的快感逼得立香流下了生理性的眼泪，肉穴不自觉的开始一阵阵的收紧，将库丘林的性器夹的愈发的难受。

“御主真棒。”肉穴里的阵阵收缩简直让库丘林发疯一般兴奋，双手提起立香已经无法动弹的腰肢，又重又快的抽插起来。伴随着立香嘶哑的哭叫和库丘林的粗重喘息，性器强行顶开了子宫口，将滚烫的精液灌了进去。

脱力的立香感觉腿都动弹不得，由着吃饱的枪兵清理下体，沉沉的睡了过去。

第二天藤丸立香体验到了2.5m高度的世界，库丘林感受到了什么是自作自受。


End file.
